La hija del jaguar
by LunaMiriel
Summary: Los malos sueños la persiguen desde que comenzó el año, ha hecho de todo para que estos no sigan pero nada funciona. Pero lo que mas le preocupa es el mal presentimiento que se aloja en su pecho después de despertar de uno de esos malos sueños. ¿Que es lo que esta le esta causando estos malos sueños a Anna?
1. Pesadillas

LA HIJA DEL JAGUAR.

Los personajes principales de esta historia no me pertenecen son del gran y genial Hiroyuki Takei.

Ella despertó un poco exaltada su respiración era un poco irregular, el sueño que había tenido la había perturbado, se llevo su mano al pecho sintiendo el latido de su corazón acelerado mientras que su otra mano buscaba. Ella no quería mirar por miedo a no encontrar lo que ella buscaba, pero al sentir con su mano la piel cálida de la persona que comparta su lecho bajo su mirada encontrándolo.

-"Hola extraña"- el joven de ojos negros, a simple vista se podría ver que su mirada era apacible, pero ella que lo conocía mejor que a si misma vio el destello de preocupación que se asomaba en sus ojos- "¿sucede algo? Son de nuevo esos sueños ¿Verdad?"

-"Si y no, el de hoy fue un poco diferente… en si era el mismo yo corriendo por todo ese verde, casi podía sentir que me atrapaban pero algo hizo que eso que me perseguía se desviara y después sentí…"-dejando la frase a medio terminar desviando su mirada.

-"Sabes que con migo no tienes por qué limitarte, te conozco mejor que nadie y se cómo eres en verdad Anita"- El se levanto tomando el rostro de ella y la obligo a mirarlo.

-"Sabes que no me gusta ser así, lo odio"-Yoh vio en sus ojo un destello de odio y resentimiento.

-"Lo sé amor, lo sé, pero no por dejar ver un poco de lo que en verdad eres vas a dejar de ser quien eres. Lo sabes ¿verdad?"

Anna lo sabía, pero no le gustaba que la gente viera que podía ser débil y vulnerable, una vez les dejo ver eso a otras personas y lo pago muy caro.

-"Lo sé, pero no me agrada que las demás personas me vean así, con que solo tú lo veas es más que suficiente para mi"- ella puso una de sus mano en la mano que tenía Yoh en su rosto y con su otra mano acaricio la cara de Yoh, él disfruto de su toque y beso la palma de la mano de Anna.

-"Ven, vamos a dormir, que mañana llegan visitas"- él la jalo hacia sus brazos dejando que su pecho sirviera como almohada de Anna. Ella se dejo llevar.

-"Lo sé y me fastidia que ellos vengan"- Ana beso pecho de Yoh y se apretó más a él. No podía desprender esa extraña sensación que se alojo en su pecho, como si algo malo fuese a pasar, si algo le llegara a pasarle a ella no le importaría, pero en cambio con Yoh sería devastador para ella.

-"_Por favor que nada le pase_"- se dijo a si misma mientras veía a Yoh quedarse profundamente dormido de nuevo mientras la sostenía más fuerte que antes.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Espero que les guste esta historia tengo muchos años con ella en mente y no la había llevado a cavo por miedo es mi primer historia de varios capítulos asi que sean buenos con migo. Si?

Dejen reviwe sea malo o bueno los dos me alegrara recibirlo porque me ayudaran a mejorar.

Les prometo que llevare a termino esta historia cuésteme lo que me cueste no la dejare a medias porque se lo mucho que fastidia y enoja eso.


	2. De Viaje

**De Viaje.**

_Dos meses después _

Yoh vio de reojo a Anna era algo que se estaba convirtiendo en costumbre las últimas semanas porque los sueños de Anna eran más constantes y se estaban volviendo más agresivas, manteniéndola despierta gran parte de la noche. Ella no quería regresar a dormir después de que despertara por uno de sus sueños, lo único que la calmaba era cuando él se escabullía de su habitación a la de ella, así Anna podía dormir entre sus brazos.

Eso era como un atrapa sueños para Anna, era su bálsamo para las heridas, lo único que le molestaba a Yoh era que antes del amanecer tenía que salir como ladrón del cuarto de Anna por la ventana para poder regresar a su habitación.

Sus amigos aun estaban en la casa y aunque a él no le molesta la relación que tiene con Anna sus amigos aun no lo entienden, ellos creen que lo que hay entre Anna y él es solo obligación. Que es solo por la descendencia que ellos puedan tener y que siga el linaje de la familia Asakura, pero no es así, Yoh en verdad ama a Anna.

Esta tarde la casa estaba tranquila Ren, Chocolove, Ryu, Horo Horo y Tamao se habían ido a pasear por la ciudad con Manta, él se quedo alegando que tenía que terminar el entrenamiento que Anna le había puesto para hoy, cosa que no era cierta.

En la casa solo estaban Amidamaru, Mic, Anna e Yoh. Mic dormía a la sombra de uno de los arboles del patio de la casa y que de vez en cuando levantaba la cabeza miraba hacia dentro de un vez terminado regresaba a dormir. Amidamaru estaba sentado fuera cerca de la puerta que da al patio con su espada en medio de su pecho y sus brazos cruzados, con los ojos cerrados, pero pendiente de todo lo que había a su alrededor.

Yoh se encontraba sentado en la mesa quitándole la cascara a las naranjas que tenía en frente y partiéndolas en gajos mientras veía a Anna dormir en el piso, ella le estaba dando la espada, no podía dejar de mirarla. Le fascinaba como brillaba su cabello a la luz del sol, el color de su piel y sus largas piernas.

-"Deja de estar mirándome Yoh" – La cara de Yoh se puso roja por haber sido atrapado viéndola.

-"No es verdad Anita, no te estaba viendo"- Bajo su vista para seguir con su actividad con las naranjas.

-"Mmmhuumm, como si pudieras mentirme"- Anna se dio la vuelta y se apoyo en un brazo mientras le lanzaba una de sus más frías y legendarias miradas.

-"Jiji, sabes que esas miradas no funcionan con migo Anita, ya no"- Yoh tomo el plato donde acomodo los gajos de las naranjas y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Anna, al llegar a ella se sentó a su lado y le paso el plato.

-"Lo sé"- Anna tomo uno gajo de naranja y se lo llevo a la boca mientras se recargaba del hombro de Yoh.

-"¿Que sueño fue el de anoche Anita?"- Yoh bajo su vista para ver las tenues ojeras que se le estaban formando a Anna en sus ojos.

-"Fue casi como el de la noche pasada, pero un poco diferente, estaba en una habitación, de repente se convertía en una cueva toda luz se iba sumiéndome en la completa oscuridad pero aun así podía ver lo que pasaba"- Anna comenzó a mover las manos nerviosamente.

-"Tranquila estas despierta y aquí las pesadillas no pueden alcanzarte, te lo prometo todo estará bien"-le dijo Yoh tomando las manos de Anna entre las de él-"¿Que mas pasaba?"

-"Comenzaron a formarse sombras frente a mí, eran 9 sombras, dos de ellas se veían dobles… cuando se dirigen a mi corro y cuando casi me tienen aparecen 4 sombras pero estas son diferentes, cada una tiene un objeto con el de diferente color, la primer sombra tiene una bufanda atada a la cintura color blanca, la segunda unos brazaletes azules en los bíceps, el tercero un collar anaranjado y el cuarto trae una pulsera verde…"

-"No tienes que contarme nada si no lo quieres, lo sabes bien Anna"- Yoh soltó una mano y con ella acaricio la mandíbula de Anna.

-"Lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo, ya ves lo que dicen… que es mejor cuando cuentas un mal sueño, una vez dicho este no se hará realidad"- Anna tomo la mano de Yoh de nuevo y la llevo a su regazo, soltando un suspiro ella continuo relatando su sueño -"ellos 4 y otro más que tiene una especie de mascara dorada pelean con las sombras pero aparece una nueva sombra tragándose a los cuatro y a las sombras, acercándose a mi cada vez más cuando está a punto de tomarme es ahí cuando desierto"- el cuerpo de Anna comenzó a temblar.

-"Tranquila Anita, son solo malos sueños, solo eso"-Yoh soltó a Anna para así poderla atraer a él y abrazarla, mientras le daba a Amidamaru una mirada de preocupación, misma mirada que Amidamaru expresaba la de Yoh, de preocupación.

Tanto para Yoh y para Amidamaru era muy difícil ver a la itako así, tan vulnerable, el único consuelo que le quedaba a Yoh y cosa que Anna no admitiría jamás en la vida es que sus amigos estén aun en la casa porque ellos distraen a Anna durante el día haciéndola olvidar sus pesadillas.

-"SI, si, el premio mayor chicos… me-voy-de-vacaciones"- se escucho la voz de Horo en la entrada de la casa.

Anna se separo de Yoh hizo una inhalación profunda y después exhalo, enderezando su postura mientras hacia su mirada dura y fría.

Amidamaru e Yoh se voltearon a ver, Yoh con su gran sonrisa y Amidamaru con una pequeña, tanteando lo que a continuación se aproximaba.

-"¿Qué quieres decir con que te vas de vacaciones?"

-"Así como lo escuchas Yoh, me voy de vacaciones, así que sa-yo-na-raaaaaaaa"-le dijo Horo a Yoh mostrándole el certificado donde decía que había ganado.

Anna se levanto del lugar en el que se encontraba camino hacia Horo y le arrebato las manos el papel y lo leía.

-"Mas bien nos vamos de vacaciones."

-"Oye, pero si yo me lo gane"-le dijo Horo a Anna- "Así que solo yo me voy de vacaciones"

Anna le lazo esa mirada que no causo nada en Yoh pero que en cambio causo que a Horo le recorriera un escalofrió desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies y que lo dejara clavado en el sitio en el que se encontraba parado.

Yoh solo soltó una risita a casusa de la reacción de su amigo.

-"Así es, tú te lo ganaste, pero de alguna forma tienes que pagar tu estadía en esta casa"- Anna miro a Horo y a los demás que estaban con ellos, Chocolove, Ren, Ryu, Tamao, Manta e Yoh.

-"Pero el viaje es para 4 personas y los que estamos aquí somos 8, así que genio ¿Cómo es que le vas a hacer para decidir quién va y quién no?"-le dijo Horo a Anna.

-"Sencillo, Yoh, tu, yo y otro más nos vamos con lo del premio, mientras Ren y Manta pagan lo de los demás. Así de sencillo y no acepto reclamaciones, ni quejas, ni nada por el estilo"-les dijo Anna mientras se dirigía a su habitación-"Así que alisten sus maletas, nos vamos de vacaciones a la Riviera Maya"

**Sé que algunas no les ha gustado esta Anna, pero es que siempre la muestran como la dura y fría, se que así es ella pero eso es para que no la lastimen más de lo que esta. Pero a mí me gustaría mostrar a la parte sensible y venerable de Anna que como ven solo se lo muestra a Yoh, es algo entre ellos dos y Amidamaru agregado recientemente, porque Anna a empezado a tomarle cariño por eso no se preocupo cuando le dijo todo a Yoh.**

**Bueno dejen comentario diciendo si les gusto o no, yo no me molesto o enojo porque revivir ese tipo de comentarios sino todo lo contrario porque esos son lo que me ayudan a ver en lo que estoy fallando y puedo mejorar.**

**Gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews y me comenzaron a seguir, espero no decepcionarlos.**


	3. Equipaje Perdido

**Equipaje Perdido.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bueno primero que nada quiero aclarar algo que no puse en los capis pasados y esto es que la historia se desarrolla en el 2012, por lo de las profesáis Mayas y por el año del jaguar.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La terminal estaba abarrotada de los turistas que llegaban o iban de salida, agregándole las personas que llegaban por ellas o a despedirlos y desearles un buen viaje. El poder transitar era un poco difícil por las personas y sus maletas.

Eso no estaba ayudando a Anna con su paciencia, que a cada momento estaba decayendo cada vez más, el viaje había sido muy largo para su gusto por problemas que estaban fuera de sus manos. Sin mencionar a los amigos de Yoh que eran muy impertinentes y molestos, lo bueno fue que su mirada en advertencia les había quedado muy en claro, que su paciencia se estaba agotando y que si seguían como hasta entonces no le iba a importar abrir la puerta del avión y tirarlos por ella sin paracaídas.

Casi no había dormido en el avión por miedo a las pesadillas las ocasiones en que había dormitado era cuando Yoh la sostenía de la mano pero aun así no quería profundizarse en sus sueño y que al final de una pesadilla hiciera una escena.

Lo único que ella quería en este momento era llegar al hotel darse una ducha y descansar un poco, pero a cómo veía las cosas estaba comenzando a dudar que fuera pronto.

Tanto Chocolove, Ren, Horo y Mata ya tenían su equipaje en sus manos, solo faltaban Anna e Yoh, Ryu y Tamao habían decidido quedarse en casa para cuidarla.

Corrección ya solo faltaba ella en tener su maleta, pero en su interior se estaba formando la molesta sensación de que no iba a tenerla pronto ya estaban saliendo las últimas tres maletas y los pasajeros que quedaban las tomaron.

-Tengo la ligera sospecha que la reina de la maldad del hielo se quedo sin equipaje- Susurro Horo Horo a Chocolove.

-Vamos Anita, Vamos a reportar la maleta- Se la llevo Yoh antes de que explotara, sabía que la paciencia de su prometida estaba a nada de terminarse y no quería quedarse sin un amigo y con ella en la cárcel por asesinato en segundo grado.

En unos minutos todo estaba arreglado, Yoh creía que se iban a llevar horas, pero al parecer la encargada tenía un muy buen instinto de supervivencia ya que en cuanto vio a Anna entrar a la oficina dejo lo que estaba haciendo para atenderla. Cinco minutos después Anna e Yoh estaban yendo hacia donde se encontraban los demás.

Una vez reunidos todos, fueron hacia la puerta de salida, encontrándose con una persona con cartel en mano mostrando el nombre de Horokeu Usui escrito en él.

-Hola soy Horokeu Usui- Dijo Horo Horo al acercarse al hombre con el cartel.

-Mentira tu eres Joto Joto- Soltó Yoh, Horo Horo lo golpeo en la cabeza.

-Soy Horo Horo, con H no con J, este es mi amigo Yoh Asakura, Chocolove, Ren Tao, Mata…- Horo Horo fue señalándolos conforme los iba nombrando- y la reina del hielo de la maldad y prometida de Yoh, Anna Kyoyama.

Esa presentación fue la gota que derramo el vaso, la paciencia de Anna había llegado a su final.

-Técnica especial N.- 208- Yoh, Chocolove y Ren se hacían a un lado mientras que Anna tomaba su pañoleta y tomaba a Manta con ella, enrollándolo en ella mientras lo atraía para tomarlo con una mano y lanzarlo hacia Horor Horo.

El impacto fue espectacular Horo Horo salió volando mas allá de la sala de vuelos nacionales. Manta reboto en Horo y fue lanzado hacia donde estaban Yoh y sus amigos, ellos se encargaron de cacharlo y ponerlo sobre el piso.

-No se preocupe, ambos estarán bien, esto es normal entre nosotros.- dijo Yoh mostrando su ya característica sonrisa, al joven que había ido por ellos.

-Bien, si usted lo dice, le creo y bienvenidos, yo soy Esteban y seré uno de los encargados de llevarlos a la villa.- Esteban era un hombre que se veía simpático y de confianza. Su piel era de un color morena clara, de cabello negro y sus ojos de un café muy claro con motas de color verde y amarillo.

-Gusto en conocerlo- dijeron los demás haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Anna pasó a un lado de Esteban dirigiéndose hacia la salida. Una vez afuera espero a que los demás la alcanzaran, a pesar de que ya era tarde aun se veían rastros de los colores del atardecer, el cielo estaba mostrando las primeras estrellas de la noche y los colores que había en el cielo, eran realmente hermosos, rosa, naranja y un poco de rojo entre mesclados era en verdad hermoso.

Esteban les indico dos camionetas Toyota RAV4 negras en frente de ellos, con la puerta de la parte de atrás abierta para subir su equipaje. Anna subió en la primera. Esteban tomo el equipaje de Yoh para subirlo a la camioneta.

Horo le siguió para subirse en la parte trasera junto con Yoh pero Anna le lanzo su mirada más fría y maligna que pudo, congelándolo en su lugar y traspasando mas allá de él, llegando a los demás. Si, una clara advertencia de que no dejaría subir a ninguno de ellos. No los quería en el mismo auto.

Esteban subió a la camioneta por el lado del chofer.

-¿Nadie más subirá con nosotros?- pregunto volteando hacia ellos mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad.

-No, no lo harán, ellos irán en la otra camioneta.- contesto Ana.

-Muy bien señorita.

Esteban encendió la camioneta y se fijo que la otra camioneta donde venían los demás los seguía.

Anna volteo hacia su ventana, para distraerse un poco y no dormir a pesar de lo cansada que estaba. Pero el calor que estaba haciendo no le ayudaba, el calor bochornoso, el calor de ese lugar era húmedo. Haciendo que sus parpados pesaran.

Yoh la veía de reojo, él sabía que su Anita estaba cansada y molesta, por lo de la maleta y lo que Horo había dicho, él quería hacerla sentir bien pero sabía que ella no lo dejaría menos habiendo personas desconocidas presentes.

Pero no le importo y menos si sabía que Esteban no lo notaria.

Yoh estiro su mano hasta la de Anna y con su dedo meñique tomo el de Anna, enganchando ambos, ella volteo hacia abajo viendo como sus dedos meñiques estaban unidos. Partiendo de ahí fue subiendo su mirada hasta toparse con la cara de Yoh y este le daba una pequeña sonrisa.

Anna volteo a ver a través de la ventana y se recargo sobre el respaldo del asiento cerrando sus ojos y disfrutando de esa pequeña muestra de cariño por parte de Yoh, al relajarse por ello no duro mucho y se quedo dormida.

Yoh sintió cuando Anna se quedo dormida por que el agarre de su dedo se aflojo, con cuidado la atrajo hacia él para que ella descansara sobre su hombro.

-Esteban, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

-Dígame señor Yoh.

-Podríamos desviarnos un poco, es que a se le perdió la maleta a Anna y me gustaría comprarle un poco de ropa, si no es mucha molestia.

-Claro que no señor Yoh. Pero no estoy seguro que las tiendas estén abiertas aun, pero no perderemos nada en hechas un vistazo. Permítame un momento.- Esteban saco un celular- Miguel… Nos vamos a desviar un poco, toma la delantera, nos veremos en la villa más tarde... Encárgate de que la habitación principal este lista y de lo demás por favor… Si, así es… No él llegara por la mañana y estará en el chalet junto con los demás jóvenes… Gracias y con cuidado.

Esteban termino su llamada y dio vuelta en una de las calles próxima.

Les tomo 20 minutos llegar a las calles principales, donde estaban las tiendas de ropa, algunas ya estaban cerradas. Esteban se estaciono frente a una de las tiendas que aun estaban abiertas.

Yoh con mucho cuidado recostó a Anna en el asiento a lo lago.

-Esteban, ¿podrías quedarte con ella mientras compro algo de ropa para ella por favor?

-Si Señor Yoh, no se preocupe yo me quedar aquí.

Yoh salió d la tienda 45 minutos después con varias bolsas en mano, Esteban salió para abrir la puerta de la parte trasera de la camioneta para poder subir las bolsas.

-¿Todo bien Esteban? ¿Anna no despertó?

-No señor, ella aun duerme, no se preocupe.

-Bien, ahora si ya podernos irnos.- Yoh abrió la de la camioneta levanto a Anna con cuidado y tomo su lugar con cuidado puso la cabeza de Anna en su regazo.-Esteban, la villa queda muy lejos.

-Si señor Yoh está a unas tres horas más o menos, si desea dormir también usted mientras lléguenos una vez que estemos cerca los despertare.- le dijo Esteban mientras lo veía por el retrovisor.

-No, está bien, estaré despierto el camino. Dormí en el avión así que no estoy cansado, pero gracias por el ofrecimiento.- le dijo Yoh dándole una sonrisa, mientras bajaba su mirada y veía a Anna con preocupación, le aparto un mechón de cabello de la cara y lo puso detrás de oreja.

Anna se despertó de repente, una mano familiar la estaba acariciando el hombro, ese gesto la tranquilizo rápidamente, el miedo se fue desvaneciendo. Había tenido otra pesadilla, pero esta no podía recordarla pero sabía que había sido fea.

-Hola, dormilona

-¿Cuánto tiempo he estado dormida? - Ana se fue incorporando poco a poco.

-Cerca de tres horas y media. No te enojes estaba a punto de despertarte ya casi llegamos a la billa.

Esteban dio vuelta en un camino de terracería, a unos metros paso un portón de hierro en la parte de arriba estaban unas letras que decían: "VILLA DE DESCANSO ITZAYANA"

A los lados del camino había palmeras al final del camino se veía un hermosa casa color blanca.

-Esteban, ¿Qué significa el nombre de la villa?- pregunto Ana enderezándose un poco más al lado de Yoh.

-Bien, Itzayana significa Regalo de Dios.

-¿Exactamente cuán grande es este lugar?- Pregunto Yoh.

-Bueno tiene aproximadamente tres hectáreas, de las cuales seis mil seiscientos corresponden a la casa y sus alrededores como la alberca, las caballerizas y la playa, el resto se está conservando para hacer un santuario para diversos animales en extinción pero el principal es el jaguar.

-Vaya si que es un lugar enorme.- dijo Yoh soltando un pequeño silbido.

-Así es señor Yoh. A unos metros del límite del terreno que corresponde a la villa se encuentra un cenote muy hermoso que en su estancia en este lugar podrán visitar.

Esteban estaciono frente a la casa, la casa era grande de dos pisos estilo neoclásico, las luces aun estaban perdidas con algunas ventanas abiertas de donde salían ondeando parte de las cortinas blancas dos columnas flanqueaban el porche y alrededor de toda la planta inferior y los balcones estaban adornados con rejas de hierro forjado pintadas de blanco.

Yoh bajo de la camioneta y ayudo a Anna a bajar de ella aun viendo cada detalle de la casa, una vez que ella estuvo abajo él se dirigió junto con Esteban a la parte trasera de la camioneta.

-Esteban, solo mi maleta y esta bolsa, por favor, mañana buscare las demás. ¿Está bien?- le dijo en voz baja.

-Está bien señor Yoh.

-Gracias.

Anna ya estaba llegando a la puerta cuando se abrió de repente, con Horo Horo muy molesta.

-Vaya hasta que llegan, como tardaron, nosotros ya hicimos el tour por la casa, vimos nuestras habitaciones, vimos la alberca y cenamos. Y ustedes apenas vienen llegando- Horo entrecerró los ojos y los vio con malicia- es acaso que se dieron su escapadita, e muchachones- termino moviendo las cejas maliciosamente.

Anna tomo con dos de sus dedos el tabique de su nariz y respiro profundo con sus ojos cerrados.

-1…- ella trato de contar hasta diez pero no pudo abrió sus ojos y con su mano libre abofeteo a Horo.

-Con todo el respeto merecido, pero señor Yoh, su prometida es un mujeron- le dijo Esteban a Yoh acercándose a él.

-Sí, así es.

-Bueno permítanme enseñarles- Esteban paso a Horo que estaba en el suelo con una mano roja marcada en su cara, él ya se estaba acostumbrando a estas personas peculiares. Esteban se acerco a la recepción y pidió la llave del cuarto.

Y subió las escaleras con Yoh y Anna detrás de él. Pasaron varias puertas y doblaron una esquina hasta llegar a una puerta.

-Esta es la habitación de ustedes, pasen por favor.

Ellos entraron, la habitación era hermosa, estaba pintada de un verde claro con muebles de madera pintados de blanco y con una enorme cama con doseles y cortinas trasparentes blanca. En frente de la cama había una puerta corrediza que daba hacia el balcón con vista al mar.

-Bueno yo me retiro, iré a la cocina para solicitar que les traigan algo ligero para cenar, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches y gracias por todo Esteban- Yoh saco su billetera para sacar dinero y dárselo a Esteban.

-No señor Yoh eso no es necesario.

-Vamos Esteban después de las molestias que te he dado por favor acéptalas.

-Se lo aseguro no ha sido una molestia todo lo contrario ha sido todo un placer, con su permiso me retiro y cualquier cosa que les ofrezca por favor solo avísenme y con mucho gusto les ayudare.

-Gracias.

Esteban se retiro y cerró la puerta.

-Dime una cosa Yoh.

-Si Anita lo que quieras.

-¿Por qué llegamos más tarde que ellos si salimos primero?

-Sí, bueno lo que pasa es que nos desviamos un poco.

-Y eso sería… ¿Por qué?

-Porque te compre algo para que te pudieras duchar y tener un cambio de ropa para dormí. Por eso.- Yoh saco una bolsa de atrás de él y se la dio a Ana.

Anna tomo la bolsa.

-Espero que sea de tu gusto, la verdad es que no había mucho de donde escoger, era la única tienda abierta ya en esa zona.

Ana se dirigió hacia la cama y en ella vacio el contenido de la bolsa, de ella salió una blusa de tirantes elaborada en algodón de color rosa pálido con rayas negras y un short color negro, también había unas bragas de color negro, además de un cepillo de dientes y para el cabello.

-Gracias,- se acerco a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla- si no te molesta quisiera ser la primera en tomar un baño.

-Claro que no, es todo tuyo, yo de mientras acomodare mi ropa en el closet y alistare mi ropa para tomar el baño después de ti.

Anna entro al baño y pensó en tomar un baño en la bañera pero eso tomaría demasiado tiempo y lo que quería era descansar, el haber dormido del aeropuerto a la villa le había ayudado pero no era suficiente para quitar el cansancio que traía de no haber dormido en el avión y de todos estos meses sin dormir lo suficiente.

Solo quería una noche completa de sueño, solo eso quería, y esperaba que esta noche lo consiguiera. Anna sonrió al ver la ropa que Yoh le había comprado, le gustaba estos pequeños detalles, que él recordara que el negro es su color favorito.

Cuando Anna salió del baño Yoh estaba terminando de prender el incienso para el altar de Amidamaru. Amidamaru comenzó a salir de la tablilla.

-Buenas noches amo Yoh, doña Anna- les dijo a ambos.

-Amidamaru- le contesto Anna.

-Me retiro, iré a explorar los alrededores, si me lo permite amo Yoh.

-Está bien Amidamaru.

Anna que estaba más cerca de las puertas corredizas de cristal las abrió para que Amidamaru pudiera pasar.

-Gracias doña Anna.

Anna no dijo nada solo se dio media vuelta y fue por el cepillo para desenredar su cabello. Mientas Yoh tomaba su ducha. Cuando Yoh salió Anna estaba en el balcón mirando la playa.

-Es hermosa no es así- el castaño se acerco a Anna y la abrazo por la cintura atrayéndola hacia él.

-Si es hermoso en verdad- le contesto ella recargando su cabeza en el pecho de Yoh.

-Vamos Anita, vamos a dormir, se que estas cansada- Yoh tomo su mano y la jalo para llevarla adentro. Separo el cubrecama para poder acostarse.

-Oyasumi, Anita.

-Oyasumi nasai, Yoh- le contesto Anna dándole un beso en la boca, poniendo su cabeza sobre el pecho de Yoh, cerrando los ojos para dormir mientras Yoh le daba un bezo en la cabeza y acariciaba su cabello.

.

.

.

..

.

.

**.**

**Pido mil disculpas por hacerlos esperar, a las personas que están leyendo este fic, pero es que han sido unas semanas de locos. Primero la musa me abandono, después regresa pero mi lap se puso de fastidiosa y cuando le avanzaba se pagaba por completo y perdía lo que llevaba escrito y después esta semana que paso tuve mi examen de titulación y pues estrés al mil.**

**Hasta apenas hoy que me senté ya bien y me puse a escribir como loca todo el día y como regalito por la espera lo hice y es que el capi esta largo…. xD no se acostumbren mucho a que sean así o quien sabe por que cuando llega la inspiración nada se le puede hacer y no la podemos cortar.**

**Ángel, no te preocupes nunca la aria como Tamao, ella no es de mi agrado así que nunca le aria eso a Anna y espero que sigas leyéndola hasta el final gracias. **

**Bueno ya lo saben dejen su comentario tanto si les gusta como si no, ambos m sirven. Para darme ánimos y para mejorar en lo que estoy fallando así que déjenlos. Ya de perdis me gusto o no me gusto como que te falta algo.**

**Bueno nos vemos después y espero que hayan disfrutado del capiulo.**


End file.
